millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Fodder Units
Fodder units, sometimes called "fairies" or "spirits" except in the cases of armor-type fodder units, are units that cannot be employed in combat, which instead have different uses, most of which concerns their roles in Unit Combination. Spirits Experience Boost Spirits Aena, Sarah, Cyrille, Nina, Celia, and Florika are among the most commonly seen Fodder Units. They provide a x2 experience boost if combined into a unit of the same rarity along with other combination material. This effect can be stacked to a maximum of x8 by using 3 spirits and 1 normal unit in a combination. Spirits do not provide EXP on their own, so combining 4 spirits at once will not yield any benefits. Combining a spirit to a unit that is not of the same rarity will instead give a x1.5 experience boost. As well, units that go through Class Evolution will need one spirit of the same rarity in order to do so. Gladys, the Spirit Queen, also gives a x2 bonus to units she is combined into. However, she is different from the previous six spirits in that she works on units of any rarity, including Sapphire. She may also be substituted during Class Evolution in lieu of the spirit of the same rank of the unit you wish to class-evolve. Experience Spirits Experience Spirits, as the name implies, are used purely to provide a large amount of EXP to the base unit. Note that EXP spirits cannot be used in tandem with other fodder during combination. Cost Reduction Units The bonded versions of Nina, Celia, and Florika are special versions of the regular Gold, Platinum, and Black Spirits. They will not provide an EXP multiplier, nor can they be used to let a unit undergo Class Evolution; instead, these spirits allow the player to reduce the Unit Point cost of a unit of matching rarity. Unlike Fleur, however, the success rate is approximately equivalent to combining a copy of the unit, and thus can fail beyond the first. Fleur, the Spirit of Time, is a spirit who reduces a unit's Cost by 1 at a 100% success rate, so long as they are not already at the minimum value. She is also needed for the process of "unsealing" Dorania. At this time, only two of her has been distributed in Aigis International, during the original Return of the Dragon Princess event and its revival. Skill Level-Up Spirits Lantern, the Spirit of Moment (also called "Bonbori" in the original JPN), is a unit that hold one of several skills. Her role is to serve as a convenient way to skill level-up an event unit that is going through a revival, without having to buy multiple copies of that event unit from the Trading Post. Note that Skill spirits cannot be combined with additional units during combination. |discharge = 3000G |obtain = *Revival Missions }} Christia, the Spirit of Rainbow, is a spirit who gives better chances of leveling up a unit's Skill Level than fusing a unit with the same skill. You may use in combination only one of her at a time, and only her at a time. Refer to this page for the exact chances of skill level-ups. Awakening Spirits Victoire, the Spirit of Awakening, is a unit necessary for making units of Gold and above rarity undergo its Awakening. The process of Awakening will require other materials, depending on the awakening type; see the related page for more info. Naiad, 'the Spirit of Skill, is a unit necessary for Skill Awakening units of Gold and above rarity. The process of Skill Awakening requires the same amount of Orbs and Gold as Awakening; see the related page for more info. Armors :''Not to be confused with Heavy Infantries of the Gold or Platinum rarities, or with Heavy Infantries the Iron rarities whose images these units are based on. Discharge-type Armors 'Gold Armor's are only useful for discharging, giving the player 6000 Gold when doing so. Experience-type Armors The '''Platinum Armor, when used in unit combination, gives 1000 base EXP which can be multiplied by using the Experience Boost Spirits. Gallery Aena.png Aena_Render.png|Aena, Spirit of Iron Sarah.png Sarah_Render.png|Sarah, Spirit of Bronze Cyrille.png Cyrille_Render.png|Cyrille, Spirit of Silver Nina.png Nina_Render.png|Nina, Spirit of Gold Celia.png Celia_Render.png|Celia, Spirit of Platinum Florika.jpg Florika_Render.png|Florika, Spirit of Black Gladis.png Gladys Render.png|Gladys, Spirit Queen chrome_2017-08-18_00-54-02.png Joy Render.png|Joy, Spirit of Blessing Bonded Nina Render.png|Bonded Nina Bonded Celia Render.png|Bonded Celia Bonded Florika Render.png|Bonded Florika Spirit of Time.PNG Fleur_Render.png|Fleur, Spirit of Time Christia.png Christia_Render.png|Christia, Spirit of Rainbow Spirit of awakening.png Victoire Render.png|Victoire, Spirit of Awakening chrome_2017-08-24_13-30-44.png Naiad Render.png|Naiad, Spirit of Skill Gold_Armor.png Golden_Armor_Render.png|Gold Armor Platinum_Armor.png Platinum_Armor_Render.png|Platinum Armor Armors.jpg Aena_Icon.png Sarah_Icon.png Cyrille_Icon.png Nina_Icon.png Celia_Icon.png Florika_Icon.png Gladys_Icon.png Joy Icon.png Bonded_Nina_Icon.png Bonded_Celia_Icon.png Bonded_Florika_Icon.png Fleur_Icon.png Christia_Icon.png Victoire_Icon.png Naiad_Icon.png Gold_Armor_Icon.png Platinum_Armor_Icon.png Category:Units